1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to workbench systems which permit a variety of operations to be accomplished such as cutting, drilling, routing, sanding, planing, etc. In particular, this invention is directed to a portable workbench system which is foldable into a compact state to allow easy transport and storage. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a folding workbench system which includes a main support member having at least a pair of legs hingedly coupled to opposing ends thereof. The main support member and legs form an A-frame type structure between which a work piece support platform is disposed. Further, this invention relates to a workbench system which includes a power tool support assembly which adjustably positions a power tool relative to the work piece support platform. Still further, the power tool support assembly of the invention provides for both rotational and vertical positioning of the power tool relative to the work piece support platform. Yet more in particular, this invention includes a plurality of support links which telescopically extend from the work piece support platform to each of the respective legs for providing a stable support platform onto which work pieces may be supported during the machining thereof.
2. Prior Art
Workbench systems of a portable nature are known in the art, as are knock-down workbenches for use with power tools. The closest prior art known to the Applicant include Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,755 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,165,317; 4,161,974; 4,494,431; 4,133,237; 4,958,544; 4,465,114; 4,827,819; 3,727,505; 2,803,271; 4,281,570; 3,734,151; 4,681,305; 4,265,283; 4,807,506; and, 4,934,423.
In such systems as Applicant's prior patented workbench system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,755, an A-frame type structure is utilized to support a power tool in either a position above a work piece platform or below it. While such system provided great utility, it was found to have several features which were disadvantageous. The power tool support provided vertical, lateral and rotational adjustment, however, such was not independently adjustable. When the mounting mechanism was loosened to provide an adjustment laterally, vertically, or angularly, such affected the other adjustments. Thus, if one intended to change the height of the power tool, the loosening of the support also allowed for lateral displacement and rotation thereof, making an accurate positioning difficult. Further, while the structure was sufficiently light to be considered portable, it could not be put into a compact form without knocking it down, which took a considerable amount of time. All of the above mentioned deficiencies have been overcome by the instant invention.